Truth or Dare
by Sayomi-Ookamichi
Summary: The Straw Hats play a simple, childish game under Luffy's orders. But is there more to it than that? the rating may change due to content. Contains! Craziness! Nudity! and maybe more...
1. Chapter 1

The sun beat down on the Thousand Sunny. Sanji was once again noodling round the female crew members, tending to thier every need, swooning when deemed apropriate and throwing curses and insults at the resident anti-social swordsman. Nami and Robin were sunbathing, and although they would NEVER admit it. Admiring the view of Zoro's muscular back as he trained and threw choice words at the curly eye-browed chef. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were huddled in a corner scheming something that the more intelligent members of the crew would surely question but be dragged into none the less due to the captains orders.. While Franky and Brooke were performing a duet on deck. Franky on his guitar with his sunglasses down as brooke danced as gracefully as he could for someone who had been dead for at least 50 years.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were under the mast, next to the spot that Zoro takes his naps on when he's not training. They were huddled up and Luffy was relativley quiet, which is enough to cause worry on its own.

"Ne, Why don't we play truth or dare?" Chopper quietly suggested.

At this the entire crew froze. Zoro halted his oversized dumbell mid swing and Sanji nearly dropped the tea he was serving, the older members of the crew looking at the captain in a silent plea;

_'Oh please no!' _

This indescreate action didn't go unnoticed by the young doctor, and realizing what he suggested. Went into a panic, also spotting the feral grin that shadowed Zoro's features, uttered many apologies. While steering clear of Zoro and his unnerving appearance. However, Chopper wasn't the only one who noticed the creepy facial expression.

"Everybody run! Protect your Children! The demon of dares has Surfaced! Oh we are all going to die!"

Yes, Captain Usopp himself had seen it and begun to freak out. Which confused Chopper. He was worried because he thought that Luffy was going to make him do something really stupid like shave sanji's eyebrows or steal Nami's money again (just the thought of what happened last time was enough to send shivers down the small deers spine). Of course the newer crew members also didn't have much of an idea as to what the long-nosed teen was pancking about. So Nami had to explain, to prevent keeping them in the dark any longer.

"Basically, Zoro is not only a demon with three swords, he's a demon when it comes to dares. The last time we played this, it was when Vivi was with us but before Chopper joined us. Hence why you don't know about... this. Be VERY carefull when accepting dares from Zoro, you'll lose more than you bargained for in forfeits than in alcohol durng this game if your not vigilant ."

_In Alabasta, a young, blue haired Princess was conversing with her father when she sneezed. "Hmm. I wonder how Luffy and the others are doing... and why do I have a sudden sense of forboading?"_

Chopper,Franky,Brooke and Robin were Stood silently as Nami finished her explanation. Each were somewhat doubtfull about Nami's statement but they wern't suprised at it either. Many people have questioned the humanity of Roronoa Zoro but none have come to solid conclusion on this. But _The Demon Of Dares? _isn't that just a bit much?

"Chopper, you saw the grin didn't you? He's thinking of the most horrible and craziest things for us to do. He knows exactly what gets to us and just how to use it. You know, after last time *shiver* i might not join in with this one."

Nami got her hopes up too soon. As soon as those words left her lips. Luffy declared that all members of the crew submit to captains orders and play the game. Because he was bored. True to Nami's word, Zoro stalked up to the deck, Feral grin back in place as he _eagerly _made his way up to the figure head where Luffy had parked his own rubbery backside.

Zoro's grin spread until it looked like his face would split in two, giving him the appearance not unlike a predator about to maul its prey. "well lets play the game."

the statement was met with the exited laughter of luffy and nervous glances cast between the rest of the crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok heres chapter two! Due to a request i'm now making this story a Zoro x Robin. please bear in mind this is the first time I've done something like this so please bear with me. Also this has some italics in it, think about those and let me know what you think. they ARE significant. Part of this chapter is insipred by Nickelback's How you remind me. Give it a listen while you read, it's a really good song ;) Reviews are really helpfull as they help me to improve my writing in the future. If any of the characters are a bit out of it, I apologize in some cases but in others it's somewhat relevent. Any way, ENJOY!x

Dare #1- Robin

The Straw hat pirates sat in the cirlce and Zoro brought a bottle of grog, drank it in record time as set it on its side. Then with a menacing look in his eye, he explained the rules:

"Ok, we will spin the bottle to determine who's doing what. We will first be doing a round of dares so it's relatively fair for everyone. After that, we will do a round of truths, again, for relative fairness. Any Questions?"

He scanned the others, looking for any sign of hesitation, unsuprisingly, the only ones who didn't appear nervous were Luffy, who was too dense to understand what was about to happen, Robin, who had looked like she wanted to ask something, and Chopper, who appeared somewhat determined (much to everyone else's suprise).

"Mr Swordsman, i've noticed how you repeated the word relative, care to explain?"

The simple question caused the feral smirk to grace his tanned features once more, sending shivers down the more cowardly/more experienced members, spines.

"I say that because each dare is going to vary, depending on who it is and what the forfeit is."

This caused the others to snap thier heads in his direction in alarm and tears to fall down Nami and Usopps cheeks, both believing that they were going to do something horrible and thinking that this was Zoro's opportunity for revenge or that he was a being of pure evil, and they were partly right. Zoro was going to enjoy seeing the looks on thier faces with each turn.

"Ok, now your all quivering with fear and about to piss yourseleves, lets begin!"

Zoro grabbed the bottle and spun it as hard as he could, causing whatever was left in the bottle to spray in a near perfect arc around the bottle. Before it finally came to a stop.

With the neck of the bottle pointing directly to the unsuspecting Arceologist. To her left, Nami placed her hand on Robin's shoulder in sympathy while Zoro's beastly sneer caused Usopp,Chopper, Nami and Brooke to shuffle back an few feet in fear.

This caused Robin to furrow her brows in concern. Not only had 's personality shifted into something far darker than had been first thought, but there seemed that there was something going on that didn't meet the eye; First, the grins. They were the type that put his more sadistic and bloodthirsty smirks to shame. She had felt his killing intent from her location when she was trapped in Enies Lobby and this was far darker and denser, almost sufforcating and the facial expressions only emphasized that. Second, the way he spoke, his voice had become slightly deeper and it had an almost manic glee to it that made it's presence known at the end of his sentences. However, to look into this further, she had to play the game, one thing that could be concluded almost immediatly was that this was not .

"So then, what is my dare?" Robin kept her voice at its usual tone, determined not to give this _creature_ the satisfaction of detecting her concern.

The _creature, _as Robin now called him, looked to the others. Willing to give them a chance on this one. Oddly, he couldn't detect a hint of negative emotion on her and this angered him somewhat. He loved to smell the fear on his victim, he _revelled in it._ This was more than a mere game to him, it was a _hunt_. However, he was recieving nothing from Robin so he would leave her for now. He had easier targets to catch first.

Meanwhile, Luffy and the others were thinking of a dare for the crew's Archeologist without the demon or the devil child's knowledge. Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were snickering, Franky was giving his trademark dance and SUUUUUUPEEEEERRR! while Sanji noodled and Brooke gives a loud and slightly infectious YOHOHOHO! (Don't deny it!) All of this was caused by a certain money obssesed navigators scheming.

"Robin, we have decided on your darrre." Nami sang out, causing Robin to gaze her way skeptically.

Zoro/creature also looked in her direction, curious as to what the others had decided and ,finally detecting a hint of something from the hana hana devil fruit user, had regained some interest in the childish game once more. Also, for some strange reason, the victim looked somewhat attractive in a way that was unfamiliar, and it had nothing to do with his current state of mind. The creature decided to look through the memories of the _wielder. _What he found was not expected.

"So what is this dare of yours?"

At this statement, most of the crew, bar Nami who had a devious look in her eye, began to snigger. Robin was beggining to question why she agreed to this in the first place knowing that it would not end well. She could have thought of other ways to get the resident green haired swordsman to answer her questions. But no, she had to comply to Luffy's wishes. The suspence was slowly put surely putting her on edge and it was frustrating her. she _needed_ to know what she had to do! But not one let her emotions become known, she tried to regain her composure, only to catch the gaze of Zoro, causing her to faulter ever so slightly.

"Your dare... *Snicker*...Is to..."

Now the creature really wanted to know what was going on, and what it had to do with him. It wasn't difficult to work out if the dare did or not, judging by the constant glances in his direction by the more cowardly members of the crew and the snickering, maybe he should allow the _wielder_ to have his body back for now. HE can deal with the crap.

By now, Luffy had interrupted Nami. Because he was getting impatient and wanted to see this. Even though he didn't really understend what was going on.

"Kiss Zoro!"

At this, the two mentioned stared at the other Straw Hats with beet red blushes on thier faces. Zoro, who had just come back to his senses, stared at the others with a glare that promised a slow and painfull death. Luffy noticed this, and the grin that came as a result nearly split his face in two.

"Hey, Zoro's back! Hey Zoro, You have to kiss Robin, Captains orders!"

This caused Zoro's already obvious blush to deepen to a bright scarlett and to look at Robin, who also had a deep shade of pink dusted along her cheeks. However, not only was it captains orders, but he would never live it down if he refused to do this.

"Sorry Robin."

With that, Zoro crashed his lips against hers. She eagerly responded almost immediatly and began to move her lips in sync with his, moaning slightly as he sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. And she gladly granted him permission, so with that, he slipped his tounge passed her full, soft lips, exploring every corner of her mouth and savouring her taste on his tounge. Robin sucked lightly on his, causing him to growl, much like a panther. The deep rumbling in his chest vibrated through both thier bodies, causing more sparks to circulate between them. Zoro's hands began to wonder up the older womans smooth legs, over her hips and giving feather gentle brushes over her torso, causing Robin to shiver in delight and she playfully nibbled his tounge and as revenge, the swordsman brushed his tounge along the roof of her mouth tasting yet more of her. Thats when Robin's hands began to wonder, under his haramaki and shirt, feeling the strong muscles twitch with every touch like an animal, gliding along the large scar that ran across his chest and stomach. The reminder of the goal that he was constantly getting closer to with each day. Then she went a little lower, to brush her long fingers against the line of his trousers. but she was halted when Zoro left her lips and attacked her neck just under her ear, she felt herself go weak in the knees and her hand to slip into his trousers, making him growl even deeper and he sounded more animalistic, dangerous even and it drove her wild. Zoro then dug his hands into Robins hair to make sure she stayed up and Robin's free hand planted itself onto his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat and erratic breathing

However, that was brought to an abrupt and dissapointing end as Sanji was reduced to a pool of goo because his beloved Robin-chwan was kissing the Marimo and appeared to enjoy it. When the two broke apart, the noticed that the younger and more perverted members of the crew (all of them!) were beet red because of what they just witnessed. While in the background Zoro and Sanji were once again duking it out, Sanji yelling that his darling Robin-chwan didn't deserve to be manhandled in such a beaslty manner by a marimo of all things. Robin turned to them, her face also beet red but she appeared to be extremly happy and her appearence was a bit dishevelled, finally she spoke.

"Well that wasn't so bad. Whats next?"


End file.
